Canterlot High School the Movie - Friendship Games
by sailor-earthV2
Summary: My own version of Friendship Games with some funny.


CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL THE MOVIE - FRIENDSHIP GAMES

Wondercolt:

Sunset Shimmer

Twilight Sparkle

Rainbow Dash

Rarity

Pinkie Pie

Applejack

Fluttershy

Taichi Kamiya

Shadowbolt:

Moon Dancer

Lightning Dusk

Coco Pummel

Surprise

Fleur Dis Lee

Yamato Ishida

SINOPSIS;

Friendship Games is back and CHS will face Crystal Prep. Taichi meets his rival who wants more than anything to defeat CHS.

CHAPTER 1

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie run towards Rainbow Dash that stands at the main door of the school. "I got your text, Rainbow Dash. Is Equestrian Magic on the loose?" asked Sunset. "Is the giant cake monster covers all the cake in the world with cakes?" asked Pinkie Pie as she puts 2 cupcakes in her mouth. Rainbow Dash picks up her guitar. "Not exactly," said Rainbow. "I don't understand," said Sunset. "Well Sunset, I was just telling Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency," said Applejack. "It totally does," argued Rainbow. "Really Rainbow Dash, I was in the middle of sewing very complex outfit," complained Rarity. "And I was about to tuck everyone inside the shelter. Now I have to start the stories all over again," said Fluttershy. "Why you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" asked Twilight. "Well, I was going to pony up and show our fan the awesomeness of guitar licks," said Rainbow, pointing at Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo that wave towards them. "But I kinda need all the six strings to do it. Got any extra?" asked Rainbow. All of them sigh as Sunset Shimmer pulls out a guitar string from her bag. "Here," said Sunset, giving the string to Rainbow Dash. "But everyone finished practicing for today and I am pretty sure all the music room are locked," said Twilight looking at Rainbow Dash that fix her guitar. "No problem. Acoustic in the hallway is perfect for power chords," said Rainbow as she plays the guitar. She looks back at the Mane 7. "Come on, let's go," said Rainbow. Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack walks in but Applejack stops and looks at the hostel. Sunset Shimmer looks at Applejack. "What's wrong?" asked Sunset. Applejack smiles. "Nothing. Just wondering what my fiancé is doing right now," said Applejack. "Knowing him, must be something crazy," said Rainbow.

Taichi yawns as he looks at the computer. "Contact front! Contact front! Heavy weapon fire!" "We are under attack!" Taichi looks at Soarin and Spike that plays 'Equestria Wars' on Xbox. "Bring people at the forefront," said Soarin. "I can't. I'm under fire!" said Spike. "I need you. I need you. Now!" said Soarin. Taichi sighs. "Can you guys be quieter?" asked Taichi. "Sorry Tai, we're in a bit problem," said Soarin. "Call air support!" yelled Spike. Soarin suddenly pause. "Wait, how do I call air support?" asked Soarin as he stumbles over the buttons. "How about we use one of the care package?" asked Soarin again. Spike looks at him, weirdly as he points towards the TV screen. "I'm bleeding out and I need you to sprint," said Spike. "I can use the care package thingy," said Soarin. Spike looks at Soarin. "Seriously?" asked Spike in disbelief. Suddenly they hear a few gunshots from the screen. "Who shoot me?" asked Soarin, looking at his character's life colour that begins to decrease. "I'm bleeding out right now…" Spike sees Soarin's character spins around. He looks back at Rainbow Dash's boyfriend. "Are you spinning?" asked Spike. "Need to cover 360 degrees," said Soarin. "Man, Soarin, you're sucks," said Spike. Taichi chuckles. "Can't argue with that," said Taichi.

At Crystal Prep School, Moon Dancer walks towards a room that has all electronic device. She walks in and towards the calendar at her working table and looks at a circle date with the note 'Friendship Games'

Opening Song: Friendship Games

The Friendship Games!

[guitar intro] {The CHS Mane 7 with Taichi on background}{Crystal Prep 7 with Yamato on background}

We've come this far

And we're not goin' back (No way!) {Applejack & Cherry Jublee side by side}

Prepare yourself

Cause we're on the attack (Attack!) {Taichi & Yamato stand back to back]

Won't have to find us

We'll be tracking you down (Right now!) {Fluttershy & Fleur Dis Lee looks at each other}

And when we're finished

We'll be takin' the crown

All the way (all the way) {Rarity & Coco Pummel flung their hair}

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh {Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dusk swing their hand}

Na, na, let's go!

All the way (all the way) {Twilight Sparkle and Moon Dancer look on the back}

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh {Pinkie Pie and Surprise hold the cake}

Na, na, let's go!

Hey! Ho! {Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle}

Hey! Let's go!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

We studied hard {Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer}

And we're here to win

 **[All]**

Whoa-oh

 **[Applejack]**

We're only tellin' you once {Ashleigh Ball as Applejack & Rainbow Dash}

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

Our magic comes from the inside out {Andrea Libman as Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie

 **[Main six]**

What you see's what you get

Don't you ever forget {Tabitha St Germain as Rarity}

 **[All]**

All the way (all the way) {Kazumi Evans as Moon Dancer}

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh {Joshua Seth as Taichi Kamiya}

Na, na, let's go!

All the way (all the way) {Michael Reisz as Yamato Ishida}

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh {Fluttershy jumps first to the right, Pinkie jumps first to the left, Rarity jumps second to the right, Applejack jumps second to the left, Rainbow Dash jumps third to the right, Sunset Shimmer jumps third to the left. Taichi in Iron Man armour floats in front of th screen and fires using the beam on his right palm}

Na, na, let's go!

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

[softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

[even softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

CHAPTER 2

Back to CHS, at the library, Applejack is reading a book while resting her legs on the table, Pinkie Pie reads a book at the stairs. Rarity stands at the shelf, searching for another book as Fluttershy sits on the floor, opening another book. Twilight Sparkle rearranges the new returning books not far away from them. Sunset Shimmer walks towards them and sits in front of Applejack. "Any idea what we can do in Friendship Games?" asked Sunset. "We tried spying on them but can't find anything," said Rainbow as she walks towards them. "I already ask my brother but he also has no idea about it," said Twilight. Rainbow Dash groans in anger. "What can we do to win?" asked Rainbow.

Taichi, Spike and Soarin walk in. "Okay, what we know about Crystal Prep?" asked Taichi. "They beat us in every game, every year," said Soarin. "Okay, and?" asked Taichi. "They enjoy gloating and humiliating us," said Soarin. Taichi sighs. "Other than that?" asked Taichi. "My brother is an alumnus of that school," said Spike. Taichi slaps his forehead. "Seriously guys?" asked Taichi, glaring towards Rarity's boyfriend and Rainbow Dash's boyfriend who smiles sheepishly. He sighs as he sits down. "Fine. I manage to gather some of the data from their website and their students' information," said Taichi as he opens his laptop. "You hack their computer system?" asked Spike. "Duh, we need all the info we can get," said Taichi.

Twilight Sparkle looks at her friends that nod as they walk slowly towards the table where Taichi, Soarin and Spike are.

Taichi stands up. "Okay, this is the battle plan. First we need to get back the fighting spirits of CHS students. For that strategy, I need your brash and hothead girlfriend to do that," said Taichi, looking at Soarin. "Okay. I'll inform her about it," said Soarin.

Rainbow Dash growls in anger as Applejack pats her back

"Next, we need to prepare a welcome party for Crystal Prep students. As much as they are our rivals, we still need to treat them friendly," said Taichi. "Affirmative," said Spike. "Roger that," said Soarin. "I'll leave that task to Cheese hyperactive girlfriend since she knows the best," said Taichi.

Pinkie Pie beams with a smile. "Leave that to me," said Pinkie.

"Next, we need uniforms for the participants in first and second day of the Games. Think your drama queen girlfriend can handle it?" asked Taichi, looking at Spike. "Leave that to me," said Spike.

Rarity sighs. "He should stop calling me that," said Rarity. "Well, it is true," said Applejack earning a glare from the Bearer of Generosity.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Soarin. "Welcome them. After all, we have something they don't," said Taichi. "And that would be?" asked Soarin. "Friendship and teamwork," said Taichi with a smirk. He sits back on the chair. "You guys know the battle plan?" asked Taichi. Soarin and Spike nod. "Well, time to put it in action," said Taichi. Spike and Soarin salutes him as they rush out. Taichi sighs. "They really need not to do that," said Taichi. "They are goofy Tai but they meant well," said Applejack as she hugs him from behind. Taichi closes his eyes as he smiles holding Applejack's arm. "Since you girls eavesdropping on us, I'm sure you know what you should do," said Taichi. "I'm on it," said Pinkie as she jumps happily towards the door. "I'm not a drama queen, Tai," said Rarity. "I don't know, Rare. You always overdramatic," said Taichi. Rarity sighs as she walks out, followed by Rainbow Dash.

At the hall, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna look at the students from the stage. "As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games," said Principal Celestia. Students unenthused cheering and sparse applause. "Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on," said Principal Celestia. "You mean other than us losing?!" asked Flash Sentri, sarcastically.

Behind the stage, Taichi growls in anger. 'Seriously, Flash' thinks Taichi.

Principal Celestia frowns. "And _that_ is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context," said Principal Celestia. Rainbow Dash walks up to the stage and takes the microphone. "Thank you, Principal Celestia. [clears throat] I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything," said Rainbow. "Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're _really_ good at that!" yelled Pinkie from the audience seat. Rainbow Dash groans. "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once," said Rainbow. Rarity glances towards Sunset Shimmer. "Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational," said Rarity.

Behind the stage, Taichi groans. "Your intro sucks, RD," muttered Taichi.

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they _aren't_. They aren't Wondercolts!" said Rainbow.

We've fought magic more than once

And come out on top

 **[Chorus]**

Oh, oh

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

There's other schools, but none can make those claims

 **[Chorus]**

Na, na-na-na-na, oh

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Together we are Canterlot

Come and cheer our name

 **[Chorus]**

Oh, oh

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

This will be our year to win these games

 **[Rainbow Dash and chorus]**

We'll always be Wondercolts forever

And now our time has finally arrived

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship

And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive

[instrumental break]

 **[Students]**

Hey!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

We're not the school we were before

 **[Students]**

Before!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Yeah, we're different now

 **[Chorus]**

Oh, oh

 **[Students]**

Hey, hey!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

We overcame the obstacles we faced

 **[Chorus]**

Overcame the obstacles we faced

 **[Students]**

Hey!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

We're Canterlot united

 **[Students]**

Unite!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

We'll never bow

 **[Chorus]**

Oh, oh

 **[Students]**

Hey, hey!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

So get ready to see us in first place

 **[All]**

We'll always be Wondercolts forever

(Three! Two! One! Go!)

And now our time has finally arrived

(Our time is now!)

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship

And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive

At the end of the day, it is we who survive

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united together

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united forever

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united together

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united forever

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united together

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

We'll always be Wondercolts forever

And now our time has finally arrived

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship

And you know...

At the end of the day, it is we who survive

At the end of the day, it is we who survive!

Back the stage, the Mane 7 meet up with Taichi. "So, how was it?" asked Rainbow. "Not bad," said Taichi, surprising Rainbow. "Not bad? What do you mean not bad?" asked Rainbow. "Well, your introduction sucks," said Taichi. "Ha ha," laughed Rainbow sarcastically. "Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even _I_ feel like we can win!" said Fluttershy. "I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" added Rarity. "Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?" asked Applejack. "I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome!" said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles, earning a glare from the bearer of Loyalty. Vice Principal Luna walks towards them and hugs Taichi from behind. "Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating," said VP Luna. Applejack and Fluttershy giggle at blushing Taichi. "We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers," said Rarity as Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer agree. "Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of _our_ magical development," said VP Luna. "We'll do our best," said Twilight as Sunset Shimmer nods. Vice Principal Luna let go of Taichi as she walks down. Rainbow Dash looks at her best friends. "Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" asked Rainbow. "Pie eating? Cake eating? [gasps] Pie-cake eating?!" asked Pinkie, squeezing both pie and cake together. "If it would be that easy, we can just send Pinkie since she has bottomless pit," said Taichi. "They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in," said Applejack. "It could be anything," said Fluttershy. "Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?!" asked Rarity, panic. "Just pick archery, roller blading and motocross outfit," said Taichi as he walks away.

In Crystal Prep, Moon Dancer walks through the hallway. She bumps into few students. "Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me," said Moon Dancer as she makes way to her personal science lab. She sits in her chair facing a computer. "If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" said Moon Dancer. The door opens as Dean Candance walks in. "Principal Cinch wants to see you," said Dean Candance. Moon Dancer looks at her dean with delight. "Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!" said Moon Dancer excitedly. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want?" asked Dean Candance. "Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!" said Moon Dancer. "But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own," said Dean Candance. "That _is_ why it's called an "independent study program"," said Moon Dancer. "I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself," said Dean Candance. "Everton is exactly what I need right now. [sighs] It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep," said Moon Dancer. "Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" asked Dean Candance. Moon Dancer nods. Dean Candance walks out and closes the door.

CHAPTER 3

Moon Dancer walks out from her study room and looks at the corridor.

I've walked through all these halls before

I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh

There's nothin' in this school that I don't know

In every class, my grade's the best

The highest score on every test

I think that means it's time for me to go

I know there's more that's out there

And I just haven't found it yet

I know there's more that's out there

Another me I haven't met

This school is full of people

But still I don't belong

They only dream of winning

Look at me like something's wrong

Maybe I'm better off alone

Will I find what I'm lookin' for

If I just do it on my own?

I know there's more that's out there

Something to fill this hole inside

I know there's more that's out there

And I'm not afraid to try

There's only so much this school can offer

And I'm not saying that it's wrong

But I know there's more that's out there

'Cause I've been searching all along

Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls

So much to learn, I can't see it all

There's somethin' out there callin' me

And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see

'Cause I know there's more that's out there

Another place, another way

And I know there's more that's out there

And I'll find out someday!

I'll find out someday...

Moon Dancer stands in front of Principal office as she knocks a few time before opens the door. "Why did you ask to see me?" asked Moon Dancer. "Moon Dancer, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses. The important thing is we are _expected_ to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation...my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?" asked Principal Cinch. "I don't know. I guess," said Moon Dancer. "Oh, don't be modest. You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete," said Principal Cinch. "In the Friendship Games?" asked Moon Dancer. "I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help," said Dean Candance. "It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can _not_ happen!" said Principal Cinch. "Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very…." Before Moon Dancer could finish it, "Ah, yes. Your work. Cadance, could you find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?" asked Principal Cinch. Dean Candance nods as she walks out and closes the door. "I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What do _you_ think I should do?" asked Principal Cinch with a smile. Moon Dancer looks at Principal Cinch.

Back to CHS, Taichi types on his computer, hacking the data of Crystal Prep students. He shocks to see the name he thought he didn't see and never seen before. "Yamato Ishida," said Taichi. He leans back on his chair. 'There is something fishy going on in Crystal Prep' thinks Taichi as he keeps on typing on his computer.

At Crystal Prep, Yamato looks at War Machine armour. 'I swear on my life, I will defeat you, Taichi' think Yamato. Dean Candance opens the door. "Mr Ishida, it's time to go for Friendship Games," said Dean Candance. Yamato nods.

Back to CHS, Taichi walks out from his room towards kitchen. 'Wow, this research makes me sleepy and hungry. I wonder what's for lunch' thinks Taichi as he stands in front of the refrigerator. 'At Crystal Prep, they used some sort of medicine to enhance their mind and body so they can excel in sports and educations. But then their body will get used on that medicine that without it, the body can't function properly' thinks Taichi. VP Luna walks in and looks at Taichi that cuts the vegetable. 'Are they really that desperate to win and become famous that they would do anything to win?' think Taichi. VP Luna smiles as she walks towards him and hugs him from behind, making him blush. "What are you making?" asked VP Luna. "Burger since I am hungry," said Taichi, still blushing.

CHAPTER 4

Outside Crystal Prep, all the students gather near the bus as Moon Dancer and Yamato walk towards it. Moon Dancer stops in front of Dean Candance. "Dean Cadance, I'm not really sure where to go," said Moon Dancer. "One second, Moon Dancer," said Dean Candance as she walks away. Moon Dancer sighs. Yamato stands behind Moon Dancer. "Just go inside already," said Yamato. Moon Dancer swallows her salvia and walks up. "Are we gonna win?!" asked Lightning Dust, startled Moon Dancer. "I...I don't know," said Moon Dancer. "Wrong answer! Try again! Are we gonna win?!" asked Lightning Dusk again. "Um...I guess? I-It's just...I mean...I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?" asked Moon Dancer. "You're gonna have to take a seat." Moon Dancer looks at the bus driver as she sighs and walks towards the back and sits beside Surprise. She sighs sadly. Surprise looks at Moon Dancer as she pulls out her headset. "Dude, you have gotta hear this!" said Surprise as she puts the headset on Moon Dancer.

At CHS, Taichi watches the Rainboom practice their music. Taichi picks up his guitar and sets the volume low. He looks back at the Rainbooms that still practicing. He smiles as he starts playing his guitar.

TAICHI;

It's amazing how you speak right through my heart

Without saying the word, you can light up the dark

Try as I may, I can never explain,

What I hear when you don't say a thing

(Chorus)

The smile on your face, lets me know that you're need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hands says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

[Taichi still plays her guitar. Fluttershy and Applejack looks at him with a smile as they follow his song slowly. The others look at each other and nod as they follow the song]

All along I can hear, people talking aloud (The Rainbooms: Uuu uu uu)

But when you hold me near (Rainboom: Hold me near), you down out the crowd (Drown out the cloud)

Try as they may, they can never define,

What's been said between your heart and mine

(repeat Chorus)

[Taichi still playing his guitar without knowing that Rarity makes a solo on her keytar]

The smile on your face, lets me know that you're need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hands says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best (Rainboom: You say it best)

When you say nothing at all

[Taichi keeps on playing his guitar]

Rainboom: You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Rainboom: You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Taichi: The Smile on your face (Rainboom: You say it best, when you say nothing at all)

The truth in your eyes

The touch of your hand let me know that you need me

Rainboom: You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Rainboom: You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Rainboom: You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Taichi stops his guitar playing as the others end it. Applejack and Fluttershy walk towards him and hug him. "We know you do, sugarcube," said Applejack. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "I wish I can find a guy that accepts me for who I am," said Sunset. "I won't say it's impossible. All you need to do is wait and see," said Taichi.

Outside CHS, as the bus from Crystal Prep arrive and the students walk down from the bus. VP Luna and Dean Candance hug. "Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance. Even if it means another defeat," said VP Luna. "Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time," said Dean Candance. Moon Dancer looks at her magic radar as it points the arrow towards the main building as she walks slowly towards it. Yamato walks down and looks at the main building.

Inside music room, as everyone in their new cloth, minus Taichi and Sweetie Belle as Rarity makes her check. "Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start," said Applejack. "Oh, pff. Kch. Fff. Ts! Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy!" said Rarity as she ponies up. Taichi chuckles. "When a drama queen fashionista in her glory, nothing can stop her," said Taichi as Sweetie Belle giggles.

At the school corridor, Moon Dancer walks slowly as the magic radar suddenly opens as she holds it.

Inside music room, Taichi looks at Rarity and realizes her magic slowly flies out from her body to the door. "This is not good," said Taichi

The purple light flies out from the room and towards the magic radar, creating a purple sphere.

Rarity lands on her feet and out of her breath as her pony ears and extended hair disappear. "Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I _could_ use a tiny break," said Rarity as she faints on the floor and Applejack catches her. "I told ya," said Applejack. Sweetie Belle looks at Taichi that narrows his eyes. "She's not exhausted. Her energy has been taken from her," said Taichi. The door opens as Moon Dancer walks in, closing her magic radar. Taichi shocks. "Moon Dancer?" asked Taichi. "Uh, yes?" asked Moon Dancer. Taichi looks at Moon Dancer. 'Wait, if Moon Dancer is here, that's mean' think Taichi as he runs out. Applejack and Fluttershy follow him

Outside CHS, Taichi runs out and stands at the stairs, looking at the bus. Applejack and Fluttershy arrive. "What happen, Tai?" asked Applejack. Taichi sees Yamato stands at the first bus, looking at the statue. He narrows his eyes. 'Matt is here. We may have a big problem' think Taichi. Moon Dancer walks towards Principal Cinch. "I'm sorry, Principal Cinch. I was just following these strange readings. Actually, they led me to those girls and—" "Twilight, what you do in your free time is of little interest to me, but while you're here, I...all of Crystal Prep, in fact, require your complete focus," said Principal Cinch, cutting Moon Dancer's line. Moon Dancer sighs.

CHAPTER 5

At the main hall, The Mane 7 and Taichi walk in. "What do you mean something bad is going to happen?" asked Sunset. Taichi sighs. "I'm not sure. It's just a hunch," said Taichi. Applejack narrows her eyes. "You're not telling the truth," said Applejack. Taichi chuckles. "Forgot one of my fiancé is bearer of Honesty," said Taichi. Sunset Shimmer looks at Moon Dancer and walks towards her, following by others. Taichi looks at Yamato that stands near the window.

The Mane 7 stands in front of Moon Dancer. "Moon Dancer, what have you been up to?" asked Sunset. Moon Dancer looks at the Mane 7. "Me? Oh, I was just, uh-" Lightning Dusk stands beside Moon Dancer. "Who wants to know?!" asked Lightning Dusk. "Um, we do," said Rainbow as she steps in front. Applejack walks between Lightning Dusk and Rainbow Dash. "All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start," said Applejack. "The games aren't really competitive since _we've_ never lost," said Coco Pummel as she stands beside Lightning Dusk. "That's not a very nice thing to say," said Fluttershy. "Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice," said Fleur Dis Lee. "Well, you might use a _little_ tact," said Rarity.

Taichi and Yamato walk to each other as they stop few meters. "Tai," said Yamato, narrowing his eyes. "Matt. It's been a while," said Tai. "The last time we met, you put your lightsaber in my chest," said Yamato. "And you put your ice sword in mine. Bygone?" asked Taichi. "Go to hell. I'm not backing down until I defeat you and be the most intelligent student," said Yamato with a glare. Taichi chuckles. "Well, I stop entering that competition long ago, Matt. If my calculation is correct, you should have passed me by 579 points," said Taichi. "No Tai. I want to win when you're in it," said Yamato. Taichi sighs. "Listen Matt. Winning isn't everything. I stop entering it because I realize that. There is more important thing than winning," said Taichi.

Pinkie Pie and Moon Dancer push 2 boxes to the front. "What in the world is in these?" asked Moon Dancer. "Party cannons, of course!" said Pinkie with a smile.

Taichi looks at Pinkie Pie that changes the food on the table, shut down main light, then give a CD to Vinyl Scratch as she puts the CD inside the player and pushes the volume to the max as the party music begins. He chuckles, looking at the students that interact with each other. 'Leave it to the Bearer of Laughter to make a boring thing, party' thinks Taichi. He looks at Yamato.

Pinkie Pie pulls out the box, showing the party cannon. Moon Dancer looks at her. "Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Moon Dancer. Pinkie Pie smirks. "Absolutely!" said Pinkie as she pulls the string, making the cannon fires the confetti to the air as the students start dancing. Suddenly Pinkie Pie covers with pink light and floats as she ponies up. "Ooh, floaty!" said Pinkie. Suddenly the magic radar opens and absorbs the pink light as Pinkie Pie lands wither pony ear and tail disappears. "Aw! Oh. I am party pooped," said Pinkie. Moon Dancer looks at a small purple light that flies into the purple seat and shines, showing a dark forest.

Taichi looks at Moon Dancer that looks behind the wooden seats. 'Uh oh' think Taichi as he walks towards Moon Dancer but Yamato stands in front of him, blocking his way. "Mark my word, Tai. I will defeat you," said Yamato as he walks away.

Principal Cinch knocks the microphone a few times as the lights went on, the music stop as the students look at the stage. "I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of _losses_ , your school remains to committed to its ideals, however _misguided_ they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome," said Principal Cinch. Taichi narrows his eyes. 'We will see about that' think Taichi as he clenches his hand.

Applejack sighs. "This won't end well," said Applejack. Fluttershy looks at Taichi that runs out. She looks at Applejack that nods as they follow him along with other Mane 7.

Taichi opens his room door, jumps towards his seat and start typing. The Mane 7 arrives and stands behind him. "Okay Cinch, let's see what are you hiding from us," said Taichi. Twilight Sparkle shocks "He's hacking Crystal Prep data. Isn't that illegal?" asked Twilight. "I don't know but Taichi seems eagerly want to find something," said Sunset. Applejack looks at others. "Fluttershy and I will stay with him for the night, to make sure he eats and sleeps right," said Applejack as Fluttershy nod. Twilight Sparkle nods. "Okay then, see you tomorrow," said Twilight as she and the others walk out.

At night, Taichi still types on his computer. Fluttershy sits beside him, looking at the screen. Applejack peers in. "Still on the computer?" asked Applejack. "Yeah but he is more on making a counter formula on the formula from Crystal Prep," said Fluttershy. "It's more like the drug that Crystal Prep is using on their students," said Taichi. Fluttershy and Applejack shock. "That's terrible," said Fluttershy. "That's why I need to find the antidote and reveal their evil scheme," said Taichi. Fluttershy looks at Applejack. "What's for dinner?" asked Fluttershy. "Roast chicken, coleslaw, apple pie and apple cider," said Applejack. "You know you can't drink apple cider for another 7 month?" asked Taichi. "We're just drinking apple juice. You'll drink apple cider," said Applejack. "AJ, the last time I did that 2 month ago, all 3 of you having a bun in the oven," said Taichi.

CHAPTER 6

Principal Celestia, Dean Candance and Principal Cinch stand in front of the students. "Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck! Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!" said Dean Candance. Principal Cinch looks at Principal Celestia. "Where is your uh Vice Principal?" asked Principal Cinch. Principal Celestia smiles. "She just handling another type of Friendship Games," said Principal Celestia.

Somewhere in CHS, VP Luna looks at Taichi and Yamato that stare towards chess board. White pieces have King, Queen, 2 Hook, 3 soldiers while Black pieces have King, Hook, Bishop and 4 soldiers. VP Luna sighs. 'It is getting tense' think VP Luna. Yamato moves the bishop near one of the white hook. "Looks like I've got you trap," said Yamato with a smirk. Taichi sighs. "Are you sure that is your move?" asked Taichi. "What's wrong Tai? Afraid to lose?" asked Yamato. Taichi chuckles. "Just asking," said Taichi. Yamato looks in horror as Taichi moves his white queen towards the second to end line, the same like with the black king as 2 hooks in last and third last line. "Game over," said Taichi. Yamato growls in anger as VP Luna writes on the writing board.

Back to Mane 7

 **[Sunset Shimmer and Wondercolts]**

Ho! We're gonna take you down

Ho! We're gonna take you down!

Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)

Take you down! (Down, down, down)

 **[Fleur Dis Lee and Shadowbolts]**

(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out

(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)

Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)

Take you out!

 **[Wondercolts]**

We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way

Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay

United strong, yeah, we'll take you down

You're not so tough, now you're in our town

All of the times we lost before

Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more

We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat

Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

 **[Shadowbolts]**

Talk a little too much for a school that never wins

Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin

We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation

Every little moment is about our education

Put your ear to the ground

Listen to that sound

You're a house of cards

And it's about to fall down (fall down)

About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

 **[Wondercolts]**

Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you

Step aside, it's time that we defeat you

Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go

Down, down, down, down

 **[Shadowbolts]**

Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you

Just give up before we have to break you

Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go

Down, down, down, down

 **[Wondercolts]**

Take it up to the top

'Cause we know we can win

 **[Shadowbolts]**

Maybe you should just stop

'Cause we've seen you give in

 **[Wondercolts]**

We believe in ourselves

And we've got what it takes

 **[All]**

And we're not gonna stop

 **[Moon Dancer]**

I can't wait 'til this is all over

There's so much more that's going on

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

And before these games are over

I'll find out just what she's done

 **[All]**

Can she do it? Will she make it?

Who will win it? Who will take it?

Can she do it? Who will take it?

Did she win it? Did she make it?

Who's the winner? Who's the reject?

How did she answer?

Principal Cinch turns on Sunset Shimmer. "Incorrect!" said Principal Cinch. Sunset Shimmer sighs and lowers her head. "That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Moon Dancer and Crystal Prep!" said Principal Celestia as the Crystal Prep students sigh and scattered applause. Mane 6 walks towards Sunseet Shimmer. "That was awesome!" said Rainbow. "Truly amazing!" added Rarity. "But we didn't win!" protested Sunset. "That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been," said Applejack. Sunset Shimmer smiles. "After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event," said Dean Candance as the students applause as the Mane 7 cheers. Moon Dancer sighs as she walks down from the stage. Suddenly her Magic Radar shines and shows the arrow towards outside. Moon Dancer picks up the radar and follows the arrow.

Back to somewhere in CHS, VP Luna looks in awe towards the list that she is holding; Chess, Cooking, Science Creation, building a bird nest, math problem solving. She looks at Taichi that drinks cold water as Yamato pants heavily. "I'm impressed. Both of you really give a good fight even in the end Mr. Kamiya win all the competition," said VP Luna. Taichi chuckles. Yamato growls in anger as he stands up. "I won't accept this defeat!" yelled Yamato. VP Luna opens her mouth to say something but Taichi raises his hand a bit, stopping her. "Crystal Prep is having another Tri Match; Archery, Roller Blade and Motorcross. I challenge you to compete with me," said Yamato. Taichi smirks. "Sure. It should be fun," said Taichi. "Meet me at the track behind this school in 5 minutes," said Yamato as he walks away. VP Luna looks at Taichi that smirks.

CHAPTER 7

Fluttershy puts her bag on the ground. She looks around and opens the bag to reveal a cat. She smiles as she snuggles it's head. Moon Dancer walks slowly towards her. Fluttershy looks at Moon Dancer. "Do you wanna give her a treat?" asked Fluttershy. Moon Dancer sits in front of Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiles. "Congratulations on winning, by the way. Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it," said Fluttershy. "No one at my school gets excited about _any_ thing they didn't do themselves," said Moon Dancer. "That sounds awful," said Fluttershy as she looks at her animals. She picks up a small cute bunny. "Here. Hold this," saidFluttershy, giving the bunny to Moon Dancer. "Um, why?" asked Moon Dancer. "Holding a bunny always makes me feel better," said Fluttershy. "Well, that's ridiculous. But..." before Moon Dancer could finish her sentences, the bunny snuggles its head on her chin. "Ooh. It actually kind of works," said Moon Dancer as she snuggles back. She looks back at Fluttershy. "I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Moon Dancer. "You looked like you needed it," said Fluttershy. Suddenly the yellow aura covers Fluttershy as she ponies up. The magic radar opens and absorb the yellow aura. Fluttershy lands slowly on the ground. Moon Dancer runs to the building in panic. "Bye," said Fluttershy as she closes her eyes.

VP Luna looks at Taichi that makes his final check on his rollerblade. "Tai, are you sure it is wise to compete with him in Tri Match? He will do anything to win," said VP Luna. Taichi smiles. "Don't worry. I want him to compete with me in his best. After all, where is the fun when you not compete at your best?" asked Taichi. VP Luna chuckles as she puts her hand on her lower abdomen. "Just hope you don't follow your father's idea," said VP Luna as Taichi chuckles.

Mane 7 walks through the hallway. "All I did was hand Moon Dancer a bunny. Then I ponied up," explained Fluttershy. "I just don't get it. Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits. Pinkie's when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy," said Sunset. "And then Moon Dancer's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up," added Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie gasps. "Like me at the party!" exclaimed Pinkie. "Or me right before we met Moon Dancer!" added Rarity. "So she's stealing magic?" asked Twilight. "I don't know. She doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type," said Applejack. "Tai knows what happen but he never want to tell us about it," said Sunset. Twilight Sparkle opens the door. "Girls, I already found him," said Twilight as the others rush out and sees Taichi and Yamato stand at the archery field with their bow. "Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" asked Sunset. Applejack looks at Rarity. "I don't suppose you made motocross outfits," said Applejack. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course I did!" exclaimed Rarity, showing motorcross outfit. "For now let's watch the battle between Tai and that guy," said Twilight as others nod.

Yamato glares towards Taichi. "You're going down," said Yamato. Taichi chuckles. VP Luna fires the horn as both of them run across the field. Yamato grabs the arrow and takes the rope and swings across the mud. Taichi picks up 4 arrow and jumps high, grabs the rope holder and swings his body real hard. Yamato looks in awe and shocks as Taichi fires all 4 arrow towards the 2 target area that moves and hits it bullseye. He growls in anger as he fires the arrow towards the target.

Rainbow Dash looks in awe as Taichi jumps towards Roller Blade track. "Isn't he need a…." Rainbow Dash was cut as the 4 small tyres appear on each of his shoe. "Okay, forget my question," said Rainbow. "Expected from our guy," said Applejack as Fluttershy nods. "And he calls me egghead," muttered Twilight.

Taichi looks at Yamato that aims another arrow to the second target. He smirks evilly as he jumps while waving his hands. "Go Matt! Go Matt! Give me M! Give me A! Give me T! Give me another T!" Yamato grits his teeth and glares towards Taichi that still jumping. "Shut up!" yelled Yamato. "Come on slowpoke. I can go to cafeteria and have my lunch and come back here!" yelled Taichi. "Then, why don't you go?" yelled Yamato. "Because I already had one!" yelled Taichi as Yamato sweatdrops.

The Mane 7 still looks at Taichi and Yamato. "Well that's new," said Twilight. "Yeah, I never see this side of him," said Sunset. "I did. First day of winter," said Rainbow. "Yeah, you and him having a snowball fight," said Applejack.

Yamato fires the arrow. As it hits the target, Yamato runs towards rollerblade track. Taichi yawns as he plays with his computer watch. "Are you done?" asked Taichi. "Why don't you start moving already?" asked Yamato, irritated. "Because I want to race with you, not race before you," said Taichi. Yamato growls in anger as he wears his blue and white stripe roller blade. "Let's go," said Taichi as he moves forward, followed by Yamato.

The Mane 7 looks at the race. "Wow he is superfast," said Rainbow. The CMC rushes towards the seat in front of the Mane 7 and sits. "Wow, he is really fast," said Scoolatoo. "That Crystal Prep guy won't stand a chance," said Applebloom.

Taichi leaps and slides, glancing towards Yamato that still rollerblading towards him. He glances towards the scoreboard and sighs. "You want to beat me and yet I'm ahead of you by 6 rounds," muttered Taichi. Yamato stops and pants heavily. "How did you get so fast?" asked Yamato. "Try running on the river every night," said Taichi. Yamato looks at Taichi in awe. Taichi chuckles. "You still have 6 more rounds, Matt. Move along. Move along," said Taichi. Yamato growls in anger.

Applejack looks at Fluttershy. "Did the stealing magic affects your baby?" asked Applejack. Fluttershy shakes her head as she puts her hand on her lower abdomen. "My little girl is being good right now," said Fluttershy. Applejack absentmindedly puts her hand on her lower body.

Yamato pants heavily as Taichi puts in his red blue orange helmet. "Do you need to rest for a while?" asked Taichi. Yamato growls in anger. "I'm fine. Let's get on with it," said Yamato, wearing his blue and white helmet. "You should rest for a while. It won't do you any good if you lose focus while you're racing," said Taichi. "Shut up, Tai. I know what I'm doing," said Yamato as he kicks start the engine. Taichi sighs.

The students gather at the bench, looking at the race between Taichi and Yamato. Taichi slides his motorcycle as it turns into second round. The Mane 7 and CMC cheer loudly.

As they're in round 4, Yamato becomes sleepy. His motorcycle hits one of the hole as Yamato was launched from his bike. Taichi sighs in frustration as he skids his motorcycle, makes a turn and heads towards flying Yamato.

Applejack and Fluttershy gasp as Taichi stands on his motorcycle and jumps towards falling Yamato. "Tai!" yelled Applejack and Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle puts her hands on her mouth.

Taichi grabs Yamato's left hand as he lands nearby the bunch of hays as Yamato lands on it. "Hey Matt, wake up!" yelled Taichi, slapping Yamato's face. He looks up. "Call the medic!" yelled Taichi.

Meanwhile, Principal Cinch stands in front of 6 students. "You will race in pairs. Lightning Dust and Coco Pummel will handle the motocross," said Principal Cinch. Lightning Dust punches the air. "Yes!" yelled Lightning Dust. "Surprise and Fleur Dis Lee have requested the short track," added Principal Cinch. Surprise and Fleur Dis Lee high fives. "Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Moon Dancer and Cherry Jubilee will start us off," finished Principal Cinch. "[sweetly] Well, that's just marvelous!" said Cherry Jubilee with a smile. "[sourly] If you wanna lose before we even start!" muttered Cherry Jubilee. "Given that Moon Dancer won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here. Won't you?" asked Principal Cinch. Moon Dancer nods slowly.

"You're not watching the race?" asked Applejack. "I won't watch it live since I will be finishing my antidote but I will watch the game. Especially the first," said Taichi. Sunset Shimmer chuckles. "Yeah, your fiancés are in the first part," said Sunset. Applejack and Fluttershy kiss Taichi's cheek. "Wish us luck," said Applejack. Taichi rubs Applejack's and Fluttershy's lower abdomen. "Just be careful," said Taichi.

CHAPTER 8

Yamato groans as he opens his eyes. "What happen?" asked Yamato. "You fell on your bike." Yamato looks at Nurse Redheart. He sighs. "So he won the third match," muttered Yamato. "No, he didn't finish that race." Yamato looks at Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo. "What do you mean, kid?" asked Yamato. "He stops the race to rescue you and help you get here," said Sweetie Belle. Yamato growls in anger as he stands up. "I won't end it that way," said Yamato as he runs out.

Taichi picks up a tube that has dark pink liquid in it. "The antidote is complete. Now, I need to test it on Matt first," said Taichi. "Taichi!" Taichi chuckles. 'Seriously Matt?' thinks Taichi as he walks out

Yamato, fully in War Machine armour stands in front of the dorm. "Taichi! Come out. Let's settle this once and for all!" yelled Yamato. Taichi walks out and sighs. "Matt, you don't have to do this," said Taichi. Yamato aims his machine gun left arm towards Taichi. "We're settle this once and for all," said Yamato. Taichi sighs as the pieces of Iron Man armour fly towards him. Yamato shocks as the Iron Man pieces join together to form Iron Man suit as Taichi walks into the suit. Yamato activates War Machine's legs and palms booster as he flies up. Taichi activates Iron Man's legs and palms booster as he chases Yamato.

Meanwhile, in Tricross Relay, Moon Dancer releases another arrow as it hits the ground. Cherry Jubilee growls in anger. "Well, _that's_ just fantastic!" said Cherry Jubilee sarcastically. Fluttershy looks at Applejack. "I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep," said Fluttershy. "You said it," said Applejack. "If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race!" Applejack sighs. "Ugh! I can't take anymore!" growled Applejack as she walks towards Moon Dancer. "Ya have to stop aimin' at the target," said Applejack. "Oh, that makes _perfect_ sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" said Cherry Jubilee, sweet but sarcastic. "Ya have to stop aimin' at where the target _is_ an' aim at where the target's gonna be," advised Applejack. "Yeah! Definitely take advice from the person [sourly] _you're competing against!,"_ said Cherry Jubilee. "Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?" asked Applejack. Moon Dancer nods. "Then trust me. Take a deep breath," said Applejack. Moon Dancer takes a deep breath as she pulls the arrow. "And let the arrow go...riiiiight...now!" said Applejack as Moon Dancer releases the arrow as it hits the bullseye. Applejack raises her left hand to high five but Moon Dancer hugs her. "See? I was tellin' ya the truth," said Applejack. Suddenly Applejack covers with orange light as she ponies up. Suddenly the magic radar opens and absorbs Applejack's orange aura. Moon Dancer shocks as she tries to close the magic radar. "Eh...what...are...you...doing?!" asked Applejack, struggle to keep her magic. "I don't know!" said Moon Dancer. Applejack suddenly feel weak as Moon Dancer manages to close the magic radar. Fluttershy rushes towards Applejack and holds her. Moon Dancer slips and falls down, accidentally releases the magic radar. As it hits the ground, the magic radar opens, unleashing a portion of magic.

Taichi glances towards the small screen inside Iron Man helmet and sees the magic chaos. He turns his whole body and flies towards the field. Yamato looks back and sees Taichi flies towards the field as he fires his arm machineguns. Taichi avoids the machinegun bullets easily as he turns to face Yamato. "It is not about your revenge, Matt. People's lives is at stake!" yelled Taichi. "I don't care. I want to beat you!" yelled Yamato as he fires his shoulder rocket towards Taichi. Taichi fires his right arm machinegun towards the rocket as it explodes.

Rainbow Dash looks behind and sees the flower monster lures towards Sunset Shimmer. She turns her motorcycle around and races towards Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer looks at approaching Rainbow Dash as she grabs her and sits on her back. "Dash, you saved me!" yelled Sunset. "I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food," said Rainbow as she stops her motorcycle. Suddenly she covers with blue aura and ponies up. "We can still win this!" yelled Rainbow. Sunset Shimmer nods as she drives the motorcycle back.

Taichi looks at the screen that shows the map of Equestria city. 'I need to lure him away from the crowds' think Taichi. "Okay Matt, if you want to defeat me, you have to get me first!" yelled Taichi as he flies towards the Everfree forest. Yamato chases him while firing his shoulder machinegun.

Back to the field, The Mane 7 runs towards Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. "Is everybody all right?" asked Applejack. "Better than all right! We won!" yelled Rainbow. "Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!" said Sunset. "And Tai still nowhere to be seen," said Twilight. Moon Dancer walks towards the Mane 7. "Um, excuse me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or...how it works," said Moon Dancer. "That's okay. Neither do we," said Rainbow. Suddenly the magic radar opens and absorbs Rainbow Dash's aura. "Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again!" yelled Moon Dancer as she tries to close the magic radar. Rainbow Dash struggles to stay awake. Sunset Shimmer runs towards Rainbow Dash and holds her as Moon Dancer closes the magic radar. "I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!" said Moon Dancer. "What do you mean you don't know how?!" yelled Sunset. The magic radar fires up to the sky as it opens to another dimension. "It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear! I don't know how that works either," said Moon Dancer. "You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!" said Sunset. The portal suddenly closes. "But I _wanna_ understand!" yelled Moon Dancer. "But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger!" yelled Sunset. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," said Moon Dancer as she runs away, crying.

CHAPTER 9

Principal Cinch stands in front of Crystal Prep Mane 6. "I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option," said Principal Cinch. "What if they grow wings again?" asked Coco Pummel. "A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Moon Dancer. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?" asked Principal Cinch. "But I don't even understand how it works," protested Moon Dancer. "But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no _interest_ in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer," said Principal Cinch.

 **[Principal Cinch]**

I realize that you've always been an outcast

It's not everyone at school who likes to think

To find a student that's like you

I've had one or maybe two

But the good ones disappear before I blink

 **[Shadowbolts]**

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

 **[Principal Cinch]**

Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)

It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)

But if we don't win these games

Well, I think I've made it plain

What will happen if we have the losing scores!

 **[Shadowbolts]**

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)

They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)

So then why can't we do the same?

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

 **[Principal Cinch]**

Call it power, call it magic

If we lose, it will be tragic

More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)

A chance like this won't come again

You'll regret not giving in

Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?

 **[Shadowbolts]**

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

We're not friends here after all

Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)

Is seeing Canterlot High School fall

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)

 **[Principal Cinch]**

What I'm suggesting's very simple

And since it's win-win on all scores

You only want to learn about the

Magic that you have stored

And as for me and all the others

We only want what we deserve

That our school will clinch the win

And my...

 **[Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts]**

...legacy will endure

 **[Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then it's a crime

But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)

It's up to you to not fail this time

 **[Male Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

 **[Female Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

 **[Moon Dancer]**

Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free

 **Vice Principal Luna** : If both teams are ready...

 **[Male Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

 **[Female Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

 **[Moon Dancer]**

And now winning these games depends on me

 **[Male Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

 **[Female Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

And what doors might open if I try to use it

 **Dean Cadance** : ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins...

 **[Male Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

 **[Female Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

 **[Male Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

 **[Shadowbolts]**

Unleash the magic, free the magic...

Unleash the magic, free the magic...

 **[Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance]**

Now!

Moon Dancer opens the magic radar, unleashing all the magic. It grows bigger and absorbs Moon Dancer as she struggles. "Heeeeeeeeeelllllllp...meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Uhh! Ahh!" yelled Moon Dancer as the purple light fully surrounds her, changing her to Midnight Dancer. The Mane 7 looks in horror. "What we should do?" asked Fluttershy. Applejack looks up. "Where is Tai?" asked Applejack. Midnight Dancer looks at Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle. "You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!" said Midnight Dancer as she fires the beam towards the horse statue, destroying it.

Yamato keeps on firing his shoulder machinegun towards Taichi that's avoiding the attacks easily. "Come on Matt, I know you can do better than that," said Taichi. Yamato fires his shoulder rockets a few times as Taichi flies lower to the ground and avoids the rockets.

Back to the school ground, Sunset Shimmer looks at Midnight Dancer. Twilight Sparkle steps in front. "Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! (Applejack covers in orange aura) Loyalty!(Rainbow Dash covers in blue aura) Laughter!(Pinkie Pie covers in pin aura) Generosity!(Rarity covers in blue aura) Kindness!(Fluttershy covers in yellow aura) I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all..." As the 5 aura beam towards Twilight Sparkle, changing her to Alicorn Sparkle. "...the Magic of Friendship!" said Alicorn Sparkle as she fires the beam towards the portal, closing it. Midnight Dancer lures towards Alicorn Sparkle as both of them punch.

Taichi avoids another rocket attacks. 'Man, this is getting ridiculous' thinks Taichi. He looks towards Yamato that keeps firing rockets towards him. 'I need to knock him out or disable him' thinks Taichi as he flies up to the sun.

Midnight Dancer and Alicorn Sparkle fire the beam as both powers collide. Suddenly few explosions around the school ground, shocking Midnight Dancer as Alicorn fires the beam towards her and covers her with it. As the light disappears, Twilight Sparkle and Moon Dancer land on the ground. "I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." said Moon Dancer. Applejack looks at Fluttershy. "What is that explosion all about?" asked Applejack. "It comes from Everfree forest," said Rainbow Dash. Rarity looks at Sweetie Belle that runs towards the forest. "Sweetie Belle, wait!" yelled Rarity. "We'll follow her," said Applejack as Fluttershy nods. Rarity looks at bothof them that run towards the forest.

Yamato looks around. "Where are you? Show yourself!" yelled Yamato. Taichi leaps from the tree and punch Yamato at the helmet. Yamato flies back a few meters. "Matt, that's enough. Revenge isn't everything!" yelled Taichi. "But why? Why you always be better than me?" asked Yamato. "How the hay do I know. I just do what I enjoy doing it," said Taichi. "But you're so good at everything!" yelled Yamato, firing both arm machineguns.

Sweetie Belle, Applejack and Fluttershy arrive nearby. "Tai!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

"It is not fair. What do you have that I don't?" yelled Yamato, firing 2 rockets. Taichi avoids the attack but shocks to see the rockets fly towards Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy and Applejack.

Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy shock and scared that they can't move. Applejack runs towards them. "Fluttershy! Sweetie Belle!"

Taichi flies towards the rockets, bypass it and floats in front of Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy, opens his left shield. The rockets hit the shield, causing explosion. Yamato laughs evilly but stops to see Taichi flies towards him. "You want to know? You really want to know? What I have that you don't?" asked Taichi. Yamato fires his shoulder machinegun as Taichi charges his left knuckle laser and fires to the shoulder machinegun as it explodes, forcing Yamato to fall behind few meters. "You willing to sacrifice innocent people just to fulfil your revenge. I fight to protect. You fight to kill. That's why, I have to defeat you!" yelled Taichi as he draws the left lightsaber. Yamato flies towards Taichi, opening his right shield. Taichi's lightsaber hits Yamato's right shield as Taichi draws his right lightsaber and slashes Yamato's right arm, destroying the right arm armour. Yamato gasps in horror. Taichi slashes using his lightsaber, destroying Yamato's War Machine armour as Yamato falls down to the ground. Taichi lands in front of Yamato as he exits his Iron Man armour. Yamato looks at Taichi that walks towards him. "Matt, listen. I left everything because I realize that being intelligent is not everything. And the girls help me understand that there is more than just being the most intelligent," said Taichi. "What is more important than being the most intelligent?" asked Yamato. Taichi smiles as he lends his hand towards him. "Being kind, loyal, honest, and generous and forgive," said Taichi as Yamato shocks. He looks at Taichi's hand as he moves his hand to accept it. Taichi pulls him up. "But how can I get rid of the medicine they gave me?" asked Yamato. "I'll give the antidote later. Right now, we have one last fight," said Taichi as he pulls Yamato to the school ground.

Principal Cinch walks towards Principal Celestia, VP Luna and Dean Candance. "Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!" said Principal Cinch, angrily. "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all," said Principal Celestia with a smile. "At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game," said Surprise. "Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once," said Pinkie.

Taichi, Yamato, Appejack, Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle walk towards the crowd. Metalic falcon Airrazor flies towards Taichi and drops a file. Taichi smiles as he takes it.

"Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!" exclaimed Principal Cinch. "Go ahead, I dare you to," Principal Cinch looks at Taichi that walks towards her. "Good. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings," said Principal Celestia. "Oh, and the portals to different dimensions," added VP Luna. "Or worse, how you enhances their ability by using drugs," said Taichi, throwing the file to the ground. Principal Cinch shocks. "How do you know?" asked Principal Cinch. "I have my ways. So, if you don't want that to expose, I suggest you accept your defeat," said Taichi with a smirk. Principal Cinch walks away. "Thought so," said Taichi. "Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners," said Principal Celestia as all the students cheer.

CHAPTER 10

The next day, Moon Dancer sits on the stairs. Dean Candance walks towards her. "I guess that was _one_ way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that," said Dean Candance. "I've been thinking about it and...I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton," said Moon Dancer. "Really?" asked Dean Candance. "I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time," said Moon Dancer. "So, you're staying at Crystal Prep?" asked Dean Candance. "Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose..." trailed Moon Dancer. "You could transfer to _this_ school instead," said Dean Candance. "Really?" asked Moon Dancer. "You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep. But I think that's a great idea! I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away," said Dean Candance as she walks away.

Yamato holds War Machine helmet. Taichi looks at him. "It takes me almost a year to build this suit. Now it is all broken," said Yamato. "Don't worry. Fixing that suit of yours is a child's play," said Taichi. Yamato smiles. "Thanks for giving me that antidote. No wonder you are genius," said Yamato. "Matt, just be yourself. That's how I do," said Taichi. "And yet you already have 3 girls, something that won't happen in our place," said Yamato. "4 girls that I have chosen plus almost half of the school students that want to date me," said Taichi. "Be serious, Tai," scolded Yamato. "I wish I can say I am joking," muttered Taichi.

Dean Candance looks at VP Luna that looks at Taichi that talks with Yamato. "You look at that student awfully too much. Do you have a crush on him?" asked Dean Candance. VP Luna smiles. "I love him," said VP Luna. "Did you tell him?" asked Dean Candance. "Of course. In fact I am one of his girls," said VP Luna. Dean Candance smiles as she walks towards the bus. "And you know Candance. I'm having his child right now," said VP Luna. Dean Candance shocks and turns to face VP Luna that smiles.

[end credits]

 **[Moon Dancer]**

I spent so much time searchin'

Lookin' for somethin' more

Diggin' holes too deep

And opening every door

And when you stand too close

Yeah, the picture's never clear

And when you look too far away

It all but disappears

 **[All]**

And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)

Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Sometimes the things you want

Are not the things you need

And it was right there in front of me

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

There was a time before

I didn't know where I belonged

I thought I needed more

And that I couldn't get along

 **[Moon Dancer and Sunset Shimmer]**

But who I am

Was all I ever needed

And when I faced that test

I finally succeeded

 **[All]**

And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)

Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Sometimes the things you want

Are not the things you need

And it was right there in front of me

Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

 **[Moon Dancer and Sunset Shimmer]**

And it's all I'll ever need

 **[All]**

Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

 **[Moon Dancer and Sunset Shimmer]**

And it was right there in front of me

 **[All]**

Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

 **[Moon Dancer and Sunset Shimmer]**

And it's all I'll ever need

 **[All]**

Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee


End file.
